Unforseen Encouragement
by ArsMorendi
Summary: EDIT sasunaru. When sasuke doesn't show up for training one day Naruto is forced to find out why.


**Author: Funky-Fru-It-Cake**

**Fandom: Naruto Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warnings: Yaoi, pointless smut which has been mildly toned down. This is an EDITED version of a previously amateur attempt at Fanfiction as I didn't proof read before I posted. Please not that I'll be keeping this ONE-SHOT and am concentrating on a few other stories previously posted with similar themes.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I think I'd have better things to do than write Fanfiction.**

'Unforeseen encouragement'

Naruto really didn't like going over to Sasuke's. It bored him. For one he wasn't allowed inside, which was stupid. Even when it was freezing cold on the doorstep, even if Kakashi had threatened Naruto with an extra training regime, even if Naruto was being chased by rabid dogs, he would still have to pound and scream at the door until Sasuke opened the fucking thing and came out. Naruto wondered for a while why it took so long was Sasuke to get to the door all of the time but it quickly relapsed when he'd arrived at the apartment. Naruto also especially hated it when his task was to ask where the hell Sasuke had been for today's training. Pissed off as hell, Naruto gave a loud rap at the door.

'Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?'

Naruto paused and waited for the movement.

'C'mon Sasuke, answer the fucking door!'

The truth was, Naruto really needed the bathroom, but he wasn't going to let Sasuke know until he got inside…he tried the doorknob, his eyes shot wide as it was left open. Finding it was probably very uncharacteristic for the Uchiha to be so careless.

'Sasuke?' he was still met with no reply, deciding it was safe to go for a much needed piss Naruto ran around for awhile and found the well kept bathroom.

He came out pulling at his orange pants relieved, then looked around. Sasuke's apartment was small, tidy (probably from lack of use) and smelt of burnt wood. There was a painted Uchiha symbol on the wall where it looked like there was a shrine with candles, photos and beads. There where slashes in the boards where it looked like a kunai had been repeatedly thrown. Naruto thought for a moment and came to the conclusion he'd leave it alone.

Naruto's eyes moved across the room; next to the window was an untidy futon with an uneven side. Naruto took a look and saw that there was a collection of magazines falling about underneath. Naruto grinned, suspicious as to weither Kakashi's love for a certain orange novel had rubbed off onto his stoic friend. Lifting the mattress it took a few minutes for Naruto to register what he was seeing. To his horror or perhaps it was amusement Naruto lifted out a gay porn magazine.

'Koi Boy Paradise…?'

Naruto read aloud on the brink of a fatal nosebleed. There was a huge spread with leather clad men another magazine was full of JRock boys. Another called 'Uke' was full of submissive men dressed in tight clothing.

It took another few minutes for it to register in Naruto's mind but was thrown out of his train of thought. The apartment door swung open with a very aggravated Sasuke revealed behind it. He took one look at Naruto in anger and embarrassment. Then paused.

Naruto looked at the front of his pants where Sasuke's gaze was and bounced back in fright.

'What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?'

Naruto was speechless he'd forgotten why he was even here at all.

'Well…I…ugh'

'What? You think its fun to go poking around people's stuff? What if I snuck into your room and…?'

Sasuke stopped in mid sentence and nonchalantly walked over to his disgruntled friend who held back and blushed violently. Forcing the eye contact between them Sasuke studied Naruto's expression as he knelt on the floor. Weither Sasuke had decided that it was safe to do so or if it was pure reaction; he pulled Naruto into a tender kiss.

If Naruto hadn't been completely convinced by those trashy magazines about Sasuke's preferences…he certainly was aware of them now.

Naruto didn't think. He gave into Sasuke's soft movements playing to the rhythm of their mouths.

There was a nagging feeling that this wasn't good but Naruto purely dismissed it. He grinded against Sasuke's thigh and gave out a suppressed moan. They both needed this. Sasuke pulled around the flesh on Naruto's neck making it tender red. New feelings of submissiveness clouded his senses along with the tentative scent of burnt wood.

Sasuke pulled at those orange pants and suppressed any other further movement into them. Naruto groaned into Sasuke's mouth and arched his back. Sasuke pushed harder feeling the other writhe beneath him in an attempt to increase the pressure beneath the two bodies. He enjoyed Naruto's reaction to all of this and removed his bruised mouth away from Naruto's.

Sasuke watched the slightly dazed Naruto pant with his suspicions falling to the throbbing between his legs. Almost asking for approval Sasuke gave a small chaste kiss to Naruto's inner thigh and repeated the motion to the other. Slightly confused by this gesture Naruto quirked an eyebrow and the blushed.

'Oh…'

Taking that as an opening Sasuke unzipped Naruto's pants; enjoying the slight surprised look on Naruto's face at the sudden coldness in his lower body.

Slowly dipping his head down Sasuke took the arousal into his soft cold mouth. Naruto suppressed the urge to let go of everything at that point but settled for a muffled moan.

Jutting his hips forward Naruto screamed, tightening his brow together as Sasuke worked up a rhythm. Sasuke mewled lightly paying all his attention to Naruto's very needy member taking it in harder each time.

With one last stifled moan Naruto released into Sasuke's mouth allowing himself to relax into the soft futon. His head pounded as he let waves of emotion reap over him again and again.

He watched Sasuke out the corner of his eye turning around to where he knew now was the bathroom. He sighed.

It would be fun getting out of this mess.

An:// I feel happier with this attempt at the story than the previous one. I don't have any plans in continuing with this as it' a bit of a sloppy one-shot. So if you like pointless lemon feel free to review ;;


End file.
